1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to floating pool and beach toys for babies and toddlers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Floating pool and beach toys are oftentimes utilized to keep a young child, such as a baby or toddler, floating at the surface of a body of water while preventing the child from becoming submerged in the water.